


Anniversary

by leurauxe



Series: Super Spy Husbands [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Guys alot of you have been mentioning how suave Iwa-chan is, I'm terrible at balancing the mood of the fic, M/M, Oikawa is sad then gets cheered up, Romantic Comedy, Super Spy Husband AU!, You've heard of angsty dramatic proposals, because he's taken cheesy romance to a whole new level, it's either one extreme or the other, no inbetween, now get ready for overwhelmingly cheesy anniversaries, well be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spy life or domestic bliss? There are often times when Oikawa questions his future with Iwaizumi and where their lives will lead.<br/>But sometimes it's hard to think about that when you've got some Dean Martin tunes ringing in your ear.</p><p> </p><p>Super spy husband AU! because we all love a BAMF Iwaizumi and Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting some pretty angsty works about this series lately so why not balance it out with some light fluff
> 
> I was listening to my ipod when this song came up on shuffle and it prompted this fic idea  
> (please give it a listen - it's My own, My only, My all by Dean Martin (which you can listen to: [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IY2T32Z0DPY)  
> This is mainly inspired by the FINAL scene so I'd recommend you listen to this whilst reading it then 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Once again guys, before you start c _HECK OUT THIS WONDERFUL ART_  


GUYS. **GUYS.** I'm going to die this is INCREDIBLE. 50 points to whoever can point out which work this is from (❛ᴗ❛ )  
ISN'T THIS INSANE? LOOK AT THE AMOUNT OF DETAIL GONE IN TO THIS. I swoon each time (๑´^｀๑)  
This was done by lovely Jay (whose tumblr you can find [here](http://asternara.tumblr.com/) \- please check out her other works, she is extremely talented) AND the link to this amazing art is [here](http://asternara.tumblr.com/post/142911793202/if-you-guys-havent-read-the-super-spy-husbands) Please send her some love because this is just superb

 

⚜ 

 

Oikawa always found it rather odd how people romanticised the life of a spy. 

It always floated around the idea of living the luxe lifestyle, filled with classy suits, explosions, dangerously enticing women and martinis. The Bond movies always had a way of twisting the truth and quite frankly, the life of a spy was far from glamourous.

It wasn’t just a profession, it was a life commitment. There’s no such thing as determined hours or sick days. If you were called, you accepted, _especially_ if you classified as a high-class agent.  
As a matter of fact, Iwaizumi was currently off on a C-class mission as lead of the Field Operations team. He was known for his sharp instincts, always the first to make the call when he spotted something out of place. This trait made him imperative for the risky undercover assignments, as well as being susceptible to being called in to countless other operations.

Oikawa was also a valuable asset, an all-rounder crowd pleaser who worked well with any team - but today, unusually, he found himself perched on an antique lounge chair sipping a ‘hazelnut macchiato with extra cream’.

The agent placed the toasty-warm mug down on to the saucer, licking his sweet lips. “You know, as a first taste you sure set the bar high.”

“Gosh, you think so? I’m thrilled!” Suga’s voice called back from the kitchen and Oikawa grinned, nestling himself in to the seat.

Suga’s house was the definition of perfect – it was like something straight out of an IKEA magazine. Furniture was immaculate, not a single speck or stain on the cream-white sofas which complimented the rustic oak floorboards. There were lush curtains half-draped over the windows in a carefree yet stylish display. Even the bizarre, mismatching ornaments set across the slanting shelves looked perfectly in place. The whole interior carried with it a cosy yet classy appeal. Oikawa sunk his toes deeper in to the plush, shaggy rug carpet.

“It’s so nice to finally catch up with you!” Suga chirped as he re-entered the livingroom balancing his own mug of coffee. He was practically brimming with delight and he reached over to give the other a soft pat on the knee. “You and Iwaizumi are always so busy with work, Daichi and I haven’t gone out on a double date in so long.”

Oikawa tittered, adjusting the saucer on his right thigh. “You don’t need us to go on dates, you know. Besides, we’re far too old for that.”  
He fought back a wince when the other slapped his harshly on the arm.

“ _Nonsense!_ ” Suga chided. “Who says you can’t date once you’ve married?! If anything, it’s the most important time to do so! It helps add some extra excitement to the relationship, don’t you think?”

Oikawa nodded, moreso to avoid being smacked again.  
“I don’t remember the last time I went out on a date with Iwa-chan,” he mused. _Did the trip to Eastern China count as a date?_ He frowned, deep in thought. Then again, shooting at a rising underground terrorist organisation didn’t exactly classify as a typical date activity.

“Well then go on a date! As easy as that. You won’t _believe_ the number of couples that fall out because their relationship has hit a wall. Did you know that approximately one in four marriages in Japan end up in a divorce? How terrible is that?” Suga seemed to brood over his own words, eyes filled with pity. He smiled up at the other. “It’s just sad to think that a relationship can lose its spark.”

Oikawa nodded, taking another sip of coffee. His gaze drifted over the other’s shoulder at the extravagant bouquet of flowers arranged perfectly in a slender glass vase. “Flowers are a nice touch,” he commented.

Suga flushed a warm pink as he smiled widely, eyes brimming with fondness. “Daichi surprised me with flowers the other day. I honestly forgot it was our anniversary and I felt so awful the rest of the day.”

Oikawa smiled sympathetically, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “Daichi is a man of simple needs. I’m sure he wouldn’t have minded.”

“True,” Suga admitted. “But it’s okay because I have the other anniversary to make up for this one.”

“Other anniversary?”

“Oh, we celebrate two a year. One for our wedding and the other for the day we first met.”

 _Domesticated to the core._ Oikawa smiled politely. “The more the merrier.”

“Exactly!” Suga chuckled. “I say everyone should celebrate two a year. Not that it should be restricted to those days though. Love should be expressed everyday.”

It honestly baffled him how someone could be so overtly romantic. The amount of love and joy in this one man could probably be enough to render world peace. Oikawa nursed the warm mug in between his hands, the strong aroma of the hazelnut coffee blend coiling his thoughts.

“How about you?” Suga prompted. He offered a soft smile. “Isn’t your anniversary coming up in, what, two weeks?”

“It’s-” Oikawa stopped, blinking owlishly. “Wait, how did you know when our anniversary was?”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. You told me during our first dinner! Did you honestly think I’d forget something like that?”

 _I don’t even recall telling._ “No, of course not. You’re Suga,” Oikawa huffed, smiling.

“Damn straight! Now, have you organised anything with Iwaizumi?”

 _Should we have?_ “We haven’t.”

“Oh. Well,” Suga tilted his head to the left. “What did you do last year?”

 _We spent the night with a rescue team retrieving a fellow agent held under interrogation_. “We.. had a nice dinner out.” Oikawa nodded.

“That sounds lovely. I can’t remember the last time Daichi and I went out for a dinner.” Suga hummed, eyes growing distant. “He’s just so busy with work and I don’t want to bother him when he comes home exhausted, you know?”

Oikawa tilted his head, flashing a sympathetic smile. “Don’t you get lonely sometimes, Suga?” he asked. “Being a stay-at-home husband and all. It must be.. quiet.”

“It is,” Suga admitted quietly, but he grinned. “But you know what? The moment I hear the jingle of keys and I see him at the front door, all my worries, my problems, everything just seems to even out. As long as I know he’s with me then I’m happy. Besides," he shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. "It’s not like his career dictates our life."

The words clung to Oikawa’s mind. He’d often wondered what life would be like had he and Iwaizumi met in circumstances outside their profession. Surely Suga didn’t have to worry about things like his significant other being shot at or held hostage and interrogated.

What would their life be like had they lived 'ordinary' lives?

Oikawa pursed his lips gingerly to the hot coffee, drew back, and blew gently across the top of the mug. He smiled cheekily at the other over the rim. “You’re so smitten it hurts.” He teased before taking another sip.

Suga chuckled, tucking a blushing cheek into his shoulder _. “_ What can I say? I’m a needy guy. I couldn’t stand being away from Daichi. Our relationship must be the top priority, everything else comes after.”

 _Relationships must be the top priority._ “Yes,” Oikawa murmured, steam of the coffee warming his face. “I couldn’t agree more.”

 

⚜

 

Oikawa marched through the headquarters at brisk pace, his eyes flickering about, scanning the place quickly and methodically.

He'd heard the team returned from their mission much earlier than they had anticipated. They'd just landed twenty minutes ago, which meant-

_Iwa-chan's back.  
_

He had a tugging feeling in the back of his mind for a while now, nagging at him like an unreachable itch.  
It was rare; there were times where he wouldn’t see the other for weeks and it never bothered him, but today he couldn’t help but feel restless.

_Where is he?_

His fingers twitched as he stood on his tiptoes, looking for the familiar spiky tousle of hair.

Agents marched through the corridors looking pleased to be back. Some nodded their greetings at him and Oikawa smiled politely. It took about ten minutes before he finally saw the other, trudging in from the back of the line.

It’s funny – despite all these years, the mere glimpse of him still sent his heart in to a flutter.

Iwaizumi looked rough, slightly ragged with a light dust of stubble coming along. His weary eyes overlooked everyone and everything like he was purposely guarding himself. They paused at the sight of him, widening a fraction. The two stared at one another for a moment. Oikawa raise his hand in a brief wave.

Iwaizumi had a blank expression, one arm holding his dufflebag slung over his shoulder. Oikawa frowned, waving more persistently this time.

The agent raised an eyebrow, but his lips twitched in to a lopsided smile, unable to keep a straight face any longer. He held out his bag and dropped it ungraciously on the floor. He had both arms stretched out, standing there, waiting.  
“Well?” he called. “Is that how you’re going to greet your husband?”

Oikawa snorted, chest swelling with deep affection.  
“Smart ass,” he chided as he trotted over and wrapped his arms tightly around the other. He inhaled deeply, eyes closing at the familiar scent of the other. “How was it? Heard you went to Brazil?”

He felt him shrug. “It was hot,” Iwaizumi replied, voice slightly muffled against his hair. “And crowded too. We were in the city region.”

“Sounds like it would’ve been fun. I heard the women there are beautiful. Is that true?”

He heard Iwaizumi huff. “It hasn’t even been five minutes and you’re already asking about women? I’m hurt.”

“Iwa-chan, we’ve been married for almost two years now. If you honestly think I would-“

Oikawa was silenced by a soft, but brief kiss on the lips.

“I was joking. Missed you too.” Iwaizumi pulled away and picked up his bag again. “I’m surprised we finished so early though. The operations leader estimated three weeks later.”

Oikawa perked up. “Perhaps it was fate."

He smiled, excitedly. "Iwa-chan, did you know in just under two weeks it’s our a-”  
He paused at the sudden muted buzz.

“Sorry, hold on. I need to grab this,” Iwaizumi held a hand up as he rummaged through his vest pocket. He pulled out his mobile and answered in an efficient voice. “Sir.”

His eyes flickered over to Oikawa’s before looking away. “The team just arrived. The other agents have gone to debrief and I’m on my way.”  
He nodded. “Yes, sir. There were a few minor injuries but zero fatalities... Thank you, sir.”

Iwaizumi paused, listening carefully before he blinked in surprise. “Oh? You mean.. now? Did you want me to- oh. Yes.”  
He glanced over at Oikawa again with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, I got it. Not a problem, sir. Thank you. Good bye.”

“What is it?” Oikawa asked the moment he’d hung up. “Don’t tell me the director already sent you on another mission. You only just got here!”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Actually no, he didn’t call me for that.”  
His husband jerked his chin over at him. “This time it’s your turn.”

 

⚜ 

 

See? It was like he’d said. The spy lifestyle was as unpredictable as the lotto. Cept he had an unfortunate knack of drawing the winning bets.

“I can’t believe this,” Oikawa muttered, stuffing his extra uniform and a small travel medical kit in his bag. “How come I have to go when you come back? This is the worst timing. We barely even had the chance to talk.”

“It’s only a week, it’ll be fine,” Iwaizumi consoled. He flopped himself on their bed, avoiding the small mounds of clothes left out. “You’ll barely even notice I’m gone.”

It was the last thing he'd said before giving Oikawa a quick peck on the lips then rushing off to the training centre himself. Several hours had passed since their last encounter and Oikawa now found himself sitting in the far corner of the jet, wallowing in self-pity. He glanced out the window to find masses of deep ocean underneath as the aircraft travelled at full speed further away from Japan.

 _Barely even notice?  
_ “Yeah, right.” Oikawa sulked under his breath. He missed the other already.

"Sorry sir, did you say something?" the pilot asked from the front and he waved him off.

The agent slouched against the skeletal metal frame of the plane, as he shifted his gaze up at the roof.  
“Hey commander,” he called out. “Have you ever wondered what it would be like living a normal life? You know, living a domestic life.”

The pilot pinched his lips, shooting him a strange look through his dark glasses. “Uhh, no, sir? I don’t see why I should. I’m not cut out to be living that kind of lifestyle.”

Oikawa sunk back in his seat. “Well aren’t you lucky.”

The man let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry, sir.” He consoled. “If it makes you feel better, the mission is said to only take six days.”

“Six days,” Oikawa repeated under his breath. That gives more than enough time to figure out something to do for their anniversary night. The agent nodded to himself. “You’re right. I can manage six days.”

 

⚜ 

 

Except it didn’t take six days. The sixth day came by then passed like a brief flash.

“What seems to be the hold up?” Oikawa asked through the commlink whilst pacing the floors of his dank, cramped motel room.

 _“There seems to be an incoming third party interjecting with the project, sir_.” An agent explained.

“Third party? What does it matter if we just need to transport the files to our clients. We've already done our job.”

_“Yes, but it turns out others are responding alittle more violently toward our partnership with our clients. We are going to have to tamper things down but we're currently outnumbered and-“_

“Then bring some more backup,” Oikawa snapped impatiently.

 _“We have sir. We’re waiting for them to be debriefed and ready to enter the premises.”_ They replied, nervous with having to deal with a moody senior agent. “ _Unfortunately there isn’t much we can do for the time being. If you'd like we can pass you on to speak to the higher ups?"_

“No, it’s fine-“

_“Sir, we’re connecting you with him. Please hold.”_

“Wait, I said-“

_“Yellow, yellow, yellow?”_

Oikawa fought back a sigh. “Hi Hanamakki, it’s agent Oikawa. The juniors passed me on to you but it’s fine. I don’t need anything.”

_“If you don't need anything then quit scaring my juniors, dude. You know they get frightened easily.”_

Oikawa pursed his lips. “Yeah, I can tell. Actually, since I have you here, do you know how long are they looking at keeping us here for?”

There was a static hum on the other line. _“Approximately three, four days I think. There’s a hold up on the other side.”_

The agent fought back a groan. “ _Four days?_ You’re kidding me.”

 _“Nope, you know I never joke. I’m as serious as they get.”_ Hanamaki teased. There was a slight creak which Oikawa guessed was him leaning back in his seat. _“If it makes you feel any better I’m just as outraged as you are by this.”_

“Ahuh. Sure.”

_“No, seriously. I’m suffering along with you too. In this god-awful plush chair and very limited snack stash.”_

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but he let out an amused snort. Hanamaki had that people charm – he supposed that was why he was put in charge of most of the missions.

"Alright, thanks for that Hanamaki."

" _Not a problem, amigo."_

 

Oikawa hung up. He glanced around at his tiny motel room and let out a weary sigh.

Fo _ur more days. Just four more._

 

⚜ 

 

  
Time rolled by agonisingly slowly, days trickling by, leaving Oikawa antsier and more agitated than ever but sure enough, he was back on the jet on the fourth day.

He kept to himself, knee bouncing as he eyed the digital clock at the front cockpit, inwardly counted down the hours till he arrived back in Japan. _Seven hours plus their current time, three pm…_ Oikawa let out a relieved sigh. He was still going to make it in time for their anniversary. It was okay.

His smile dropped when he noticed the clock suddenly jump ahead an hour. “Commander,” he called out, sitting forward. “What time is it? Your clock seems to be broken-“

“No, that’s the correct time, sir.” The pilot responded. “We’re behind a few time zones. Japan is currently six hours ahead of us.”

Oikawa wanted to slap himself on the head. _Of course._ “You’ve got to me kidding me,” he groaned.

Things couldn’t possibly get any worse-

He blinked as the walls suddenly began to tremble.

“Sir, please sit back and strap yourself in.” The pilot’s voice called again. “We’re experiencing some turbulence. We may arrive alittle later than planned.”

“You've _got_ to be kidding me.”

 

⚜

 

It was dark by the time he’d come home and he was thoroughly spent. The door clicked softly when he closed the front door behind him and he sighed. It was almost midnight now and the reality of it made him sullen. Once again, they’d done nothing for this year either.

“Babe, you home?”

Oikawa perked immediately.  
“Just got back,” he called, keeping his tone light and casual. “Man, I’m exhausted.”

“They didn’t work you too hard, did they? Who did you work with? Was it Lev again?” Iwaizumi’s head popped in from the livingroom. “He always mixes up the procedures.”

“No, it was just the jump in time zone. It always throws me off.”  
Oikawa smiled softly at the sight of his husband in his boxers and a worn shirt, baggy from the countless washes over the years. “Have you eaten?”

“Yeah. I waited for you but you took longer than I expected.” Iwaizumi jerked his chin over. “There’s leftover in the fridge I can heat up for you.”

Oikawa shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I think I’m just going to go ahead and crash first.”

“Okay, I’ll be with you in a minute. Just gotta finish cleaning the kids then I’ll join you.”

Oikawa grimaced. “Stop calling them our kids. They’re guns. Not kids.”

“Yeah, yeah. You go to bed first.” Iwaizumi waved him dismissively, turning to leave.

“Wait, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa called quickly. His husband paused, glancing over at him in question.  
He hesitated, then smiled. “I missed you.”

Iwaizumi stared. “Oh. Yeah, missed you too.”  
He disappeared from the other’s sight but the disembodied voice rang from the other side. “Babe, go get changed in to something comfier. I’ll be quick, I swear.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

 

Oikawa sulked the moment he entered their bedroom, shrugging off his dark outer jacket and switching in to his pyjamas.

Honestly, he felt almost embarrassed at how worked up he was over this. It was just a day, the same as the other 364 in the year. The agent felt himself grow even more bitter. _God damn Suga and his two anniversaries._  
He was just about ready to throw his pitiful self in to bed and call it a night when-

"Hey babe."

"Hm?" Oikawa finished buttoning his shirt. "What is it?"  
He listened, waiting for a reply but nothing came.

Oikawa tilted his head to the left. "Iwa-chan?" he called, louder this time. "Did you call me?"

 

Nothing.

 

He frowned, uncertainty blooming in his chest. "Iwa-chan?"  
He stepped out the bedroom, feet padding against the wooden floor boards. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just come here for a sec."

Oikawa's brows furrowed in confusion and he hurried down the corridor. "What is-"

He stopped mid-track, staring blankly at the sight before him.

The livingroom was a complete mess. Couches had been all pushed to one side, their coffee table moved to the far back wall. Their pot plant which normally sat on the end corner of their carpet had been shifted off in to the corner, not to mention their cluttered piles of files and papers which were stacked to another corner of the room.

“Iwa-chan..?” Oikawa asked, confused.

The other stood in the midst of it all, looking around at the mess before he met eyes with Oikawa. He held his hands out in defence.

“Now, before you get mad I have a reason."

".. okay?"

"So,” Iwaizumi began, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “I did have something planned _but_ turns out the end result was nowhere near as grand. However-“

He held something up and pressed a thumb over the device.

Immediately, [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IY2T32Z0DPY) began to pipe through speakers – the ones they had bought almost three months after they’d first moved in, but never used.

A soft jazz tune filled the air, brass instruments playing a slow swing.  
Oikawa’s lips parted lightly and he looked over at the other, blinking rapidly.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked. His lips tugged in to a lopsided smile. “Thought I forgot?”

Almost immediately Oikawa began to tear up. He couldn’t be happier. He shook his head, huffing in amusement.

Iwaizumi’s head swayed from side to side in tune with the music, eyes closed before he peeked over to check whether the other was watching. They glinted with a playful mischief and he jerked his chin at him. Iwaizumi held his arm out. _  
_ “C’mere, handsome.” He grinned, unabashed and bold.

Oikawa felt his face warm and his lips twitched in to a ridiculously sappy smile. “Okay, serious question. What happened this time?” He asked. “Iwa-chan, what did you break?”

“Oh, shut up. I hardly break anything.” His husband pulled at him, tugging him close until they were chest to chest.

A rich baritone voice began to sing, crooning to the bluesy, romantic tune. Iwaizumi placed a warm hand over his and led him to the center of their cramped livingroom. He twirled him in a spin then took him in to his arms for a slow dance.

Iwaizumi was definitely a man of many talents; Unfortunately his expertise did not reach as far in to the realms of dance.

Oikawa burst out laughing as the two bumped and fumbled their way around in a rocky route to dodge any furniture. “Iwa-chan, you were holding out on me. You can dance.”

His husband huffed a soft chuckle. “What, thought I couldn’t? I’m insulted. Clearly I’m a natural.”

“An absolute pro,” Oikawa agreed.

Iwaizumi laughed properly this time, genuine and warm. He whirled the other around, pulled him in, and quickly brushed his lips across Oikawa’s. “You better not be lying or you’re going to get my hopes up.”

The relaxed voice of the singer added warm sensuality to the easy swing and Oikawa rested his head against his husband’s chest. There was a soft press of lips against his forehead and Iwaizumi rested his cheek on top. The two shuffled around, not bothering with proper dance steps anymore.

“Already two years, isn’t that crazy?” Iwaizumi’s voice came out in a low murmur. “Two years and I’m still head over heels for you.”

Pressed chest to chest, Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at the small but distinct outline digging in to his front.

Iwaizumi wore his wedding ring on a thin silver chain around his neck – a triple band silver ring which he never took off, even during showers.

It was more convenient than having to constantly take it on and off during missions. “It just means I get it to keep it closer to my heart,” he once joked.

Now, thinking about it Oikawa couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.  
Suga was right – it didn’t matter what it was: long missions, extended operations, other commitments, none of that mattered.

Because at the end of the day, they were still here, together, slow dancing (or, at least attempting to) in the middle of their livingroom.

Oikawa buried his face deeper in to the crook of the other’s neck. “I love you.” He said with deep earnest. “I love you so much.”

Turning toward him, Iwaizumi laced his fingers through Oikawa’s and pressed their palms together, hands clenched tightly in to his until the tip of their fingers turned slightly purple. “Happy Anniversary.”

Oikawa smiled, leaning in for a chaste kiss.  
The song had ended, restarting itself in a one-track loop and the livingroom was refilled with the sweet jazz melody.

“You said earlier that you had plans for tonight,” Oikawa voiced, keeping it down to a soft hush. He nudged the other lightly with his shoulder. “What were you going to do?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, nonchalantly. “I was going to take you out for dinner," he explained. "Had a reservation and everything, but I heard the flight was delayed so I cancelled it."

Oikawa blinked, then snorted. “Well then I’m glad you went with option B.” He teased.

Iwaizumi let go of one of Oikawa’s hands and lightly brushed a stray curl from his temple. His eyes were like two stars, fringed with lashes long and dark. His lips curled in to a crooked smile. “Who said that was all of option A?”

Oikawa raised a brow. “Oh? Well, my bad. Okay then, do share,” he prompted.  
“What else did the ever so _romantic_ Hajime have in plan for our second anniversary?”

His husband went along with his teasing, glancing up at the roof in mock contemplation. He hummed soundly. “Well,” he said, voice suddenly dropping low. “What’s an anniversary without a present, right?”

Oikawa’s smile faltered slightly. “Present..? You got me something? What kind of present?”  
He almost startled at the faint caress on his hand.

“Think, Tooru,” Iwaizumi stroked the back of Oikawa’s knuckles with his thumb. He’d leaned in to whisper against his ear, his warm breath sending a wave of heat rolling through Oikawa’s body. “What is the one thing that only I can give you?”

Oikawa’s lips parted slightly, then he swallowed hard. He chuckled nervously.  
“Iwa-chan, don’t tell me you did this to score tonight.”

He shuddered at the soft bites pressed against the side of his throat.

“Well, it _has_ been awhile.” Iwaizumi teased, but the slight desperation in his tone didn’t go amiss.

“You’re awful,” Oikawa smiled. He slotted his hand against the other’s neck, trailing his thumb up and down the jugular. “You’re never this nice unless you want something.”

His husband didn’t even wait for an invitation; he pressed himself close, lips hovering just over his. Those beautiful eyes flickered up, meeting his in a dark gaze. “I want _you_.” He murmured in that low, rumble which made him weak at the knees.

Oikawa’s heart skipped a heart, and he exhaled softly. He angled his head lightly to the right, pointedly glancing at his lips, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. “Darling,” he replied affectionately. “All you had to do was ask.”

Iwaizumi's eyes drooped in to a squint the way they always did when he smiled at him. "You know, when you were gone, I wrapped your pillow with one of your shirts that still smelled like you." He suddenly said. "It helped me sleep better."

Oikawa chortled at the random comment. "How cute."

Iwaizumi nuzzled his face against his neck and Oikawa's laugh died down. He worked his hands down, brushing his neck, caressing his shoulder, and covering his hands. Then he gently moved them toward him. The rustle of fabric was deafening in Oikawa's ears, and he could hear Iwaizumi's breathing speed its pace.

"I missed you," he whispered, rolling his hips forward. "I missed you alot."

Oikawa kissed him sweetly, tongue sweeping across his lower lip. "I missed you too."  
His blood felt feverish, heating blooming rapidly, settling between his legs.

Iwaizumi slotted his hands in to the back pockets of his trousers, tugging him close and grounded hard. Oikawa groaned softly in appreciation and rubbed his hands over his husband’s chest.

He felt dizzy, breath growing short. His ear prickled from the hot breath which came out in sharp, uneven breaths.

“W-wait, wait,” Oikawa panted, voice hitching in to a soft whine when Iwaizumi grinded harder. “Not here.”

The other bit his left shoulder in retaliation. “Tooru, you’re being unfair. You can’t just say that to me now. You’re such a tease.”

“The bedroom. We need to go to- oh god,” Oikawa whimpered, hands latched on to the other’s shoulders in a vice grip.

Iwaizumi let out a shaky groan. “Just- just for tonight. I can’t slow down now,” he pleaded. He pressed him down on to the couch, scrambling on top, and planted a trail of sweet kisses down Oikawa’s neck. “Please, Tooru. I need you now. Need you so bad.”

Oikawa already looped his legs around his husband’s waist, holding him in place. He smiled, eyes shining as he knotted his ankles. “Show me what you got then.”

Iwaizumi grinned, before it quickly faltered to a soft part. He rolled his hips, the outline of his cock rubbing hard against the other’s.

The soft flow of jazz was muffled by the heavy pants and grunts which filled Oikawa’s ears. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s torso, a string of broken pleas tumbling from his lips. “Please,” he begged. “Oh god, please, Hajime, faster. R-right there, yes right- god, please-“

“Shhh,” Iwaizumi hushed in a shaky voice. He opened his mouth for another wet kiss. “I got you, it’s okay.

Oikawa threw his head back, arching his spine, letting out a groaning exhale. Everything felt so overwhelming _good_ – Iwaizumi’s hot breath against his ear and his thick arms holding his hips in place as he pressed himself flush to him, over and over and-

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt._

Oikawa panted, eyes flickering over to his right. His mobile was vibrating, rattling on the coffee table. “I-Iwa, work,” he whined.

“Ignore it.”

“You know I c-can’t.”  
Oikawa nudged at the other. “I need to answer it.”

Iwaizumi’s desperate grinding slowed down to a regretful halt and his husband thunked his head in the crook of Oikawa’s neck. His loud groan sent vibrations. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Oikawa pressed a kiss on the other’s forehead then wriggled his way off the couch. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“It better be nothing.”

Oikawa shot the other a disapproving look before he quickly answered. “Sir.”

_“Agent Oikawa, it’s Kiyoko. I’m sorry to bother you at this time, I know you’ve just returned from your mission.”_

“Evening, ma’am,” Oikawa smiled despite knowing she couldn’t see him. “Let me guess, another mission, need to be ready within 30?”

“ _Make it ten. It’s a B-rank,”_ she explained in a professional tone. " _There's been an urgent emergency and we need as much assistance as we can get."  
_

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound too good."

_"Iwaizumi is to be ready with you too. I’ll send through the mission details and target profiles. Again, apologies for the late notice.”_

“Not a worry, Iwa-chan and I will be ready in _ten,”_ Oikawa chirped, emphasising the last word.

Iwaizumi raised his brows in disbelief. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding-“  
He burst off the couch, bolting to the bedroom to get changed.

Oikawa chuckled. “Will that be all? Yes? Okay. Thank you.”  
He clicked his mobile shut and trotted over to the bedroom. “This has got to be the best anniversary so far.”

Iwaizumi was rushing about, shoving both his and Oikawa’s gadgets and emergency kits in to one bag. “I’m going to shoot them. I’m going to shoot them all.”

Oikawa tutted as he slipped on a bulletproof vest. “Don’t be so rash, Iwa-chan. I still enjoyed tonight.”

“We could’ve enjoyed it _more_ ,” Iwaizumi muttered darkly. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair with a weary sigh. “I guess it’s better than spending it apart.”

“True.” Oikawa glanced up from buttoning his shirt to find his husband already at their closet, hand reaching in to pull out the secret draw. “Who’re you taking this time? The colt python or the PPK?"

“Nah, I was thinking of taking AK tonight.”

Oikawa scrunched his nose in disapproval. “Iwa-chan, the AK-12 is far too heavy! You’re going to be on active foot most of the time.”

“I haven’t taken her out in so long! She deserves to be held once in awhile.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “If the house was on fire and we were all trapped in there, you would probably save the guns first, wouldn’t you?” he teased, though his smile died down at Iwaizumi’s guilty expression. “Wh- _Iwa-chan!”_

“Oh, come on! You’re more than capable of saving yourself! You’ve done it a thousand time!”

“So you’d ditch your _husband?_ Okay, nevermind. This is the worst anniversary ever,” He tried his best to look disgruntled when Iwaizumi looped an arm around him and pulled him in to a tight embrace.

“If you _truly_ were in trouble, you know I’d be there in a heartbeat.” He planted a light kiss on the nape of his neck then let go. “Even though it was probably you who started the fire in the first place.”

“No way! It would be you!”

“No, I always check the stove. Double check, actually.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, thankfully saved by the soft buzz from his phone. Iwaizumi beat him to it, clicking open his mobile, scanning through the screen.

“What is it this time?”

“Public figure been assassinated. They suspect his daughter is being targeted too.”

“Where is it at?”

“South Korea.”

Oikawa oo-ed as he tugged on his jacket. “I’ve always wanted to go there.”

He grinned at the sight of his husband swinging the enormous bag over one shoulder, rifle on the other. “Consider it my anniversary present.”

“What! You’re not getting away with it that easily!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but leaned in for a lingering kiss. “Happy anniversary, love.”

“Thank you, darling.” Oikawa coo-ed, eyes shining with deep affection. He twirled his gun before tucking it expertly in to his holster. “Now, let’s go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I based the Iwaoi wedding ring off this  
>   
> an awesome prompt from [Mirai](http://ofmeldingdays.tumblr.com/) (thank you dear friend)


End file.
